A New Age of Terror
by LittleKc
Summary: They say History repeats itself. Do you believe in that dear reader. Or better yet do you believe in the Phantom? Years after the terror people have witnessed, is it possible that he had returned? Can history repeat itself?
1. From Dream To Reality

**So I just saw the Phantom of the Opera at the Venetian in Las Vegas and I sooooo loved it. I decided well what if it was written in a recent time. So I decided to do this so yea. I own absolutely nothing except the made up characters. I will also be releasing drawings of the characters as soon as possible so stay tuned.**

**Now enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>"Nana tell me a story please." cried a young boy in a French accent.<p>

His grandmother walked over to her grandson who was tucked in his bed.

"What story would you like to hear Christopher?" she asked as she sat on a chair next to his bed.

"The Phantom nana. Tell me the one about the Phantom?" he smiled.

"Christopher you've heard that story many times already. Pick a different one."

"But it's my favorite. ." begged the boy.

"Oh fine. Let's see where do I begin..."

"Come on." yelled the boy.

"Calm yourself boy. My memory is getting as old as I am." she laughed "Now lets see... What year is it my boy?"

The boy looked over at his calendar.

"2035." he said as he looked over at he grandmother.

His grandmother began to do the math in her head.

"Okay here we go," the boy got comfy in his bed. "Seventy five years ago, there was this magnificent Opera House here in Paris. Everyone enjoyed going to the house to see the shows. They enjoyed the voice of the actors there."

"But?" cried the boy with a smile.

"But they feared of the things that went on in the theater. Mysterious things began to happen such as notes being left for the owners of the house and the actors. At first it wasn't such a bother to the actors. But soon it began to get worse. Soon people began to die unexpectedly and soon the actors began to quit. No one could stop the phantom."

"But she could right nana!"

"That's right... She could..."

**xXx**

_1960 Paris, France_

"One more time ladies till' its right... And one and two..."

The music began as the 12 dancers began their ballet drills to prepare for the show about to open at a new Theater in Paris.

"I'm seriously getting tired of Giry." said a blonde doing her ballet drills.

"Shhh she's coming." cried the brunette as they both watched as Mrs. Giry walked past them.

"You get worried too much Chris. Just relax."

"Well sorry Meg but I would much rather get on her good side so I can-"

"I know I know, get the lead role" Meg said mimicking Chris's voice. "You'll get it Chris. I mean your far better than that Carlotta bitch." she laughed.

"Meg!"

"Sorry but it's true. She thinks she's so good that she can treat anyone bad. The only reason she's here is because the owner is to much of a pussy to fire her. If I were him, I would've fired her the first bitch fit she gave me." laughed Meg.

"Do all Americans have such a bad tongue as yours Meg?"

"Only the good ones." laughed Meg.

"Miss. Megan Stark and Miss. Christine Noelle, I suspect your both ready for the performance because from what I am seeing from your drills it seems you know what to do." snarled the ballet instructor Ms. Giry.

The two girls got back to doing the drills the other ballet girls were doing. Ms. Giry walked past the two girls inspecting the other dancers.

"Ugh sometimes I wish I was never picked up by her from my agent. I'd rather dance in Las Vegas than be stuck with a bitch like her here in Paris."

Christine shook her head. "Why didn't you just stay in California then? You seem to despise living here as it is."

"Heh what can I say, Paris has grown onto me. Plus who else is gonna make sure you accomplish your dream?"

Meg was right. If it weren't for Meg, Christine wouldn't have been working hard to get the lead role at the Opera House. Meg had pushed Christine hard to stay after work and help with her singing since Meg's family made her take singing lessons by the best teachers in Hollywood.

Christine continued her drills until they were interrupted by the owner of the Opera House, Mr. Richardson.

"Attention everyone, as you all have heard, there have been rumors of me retiring. Well it's true. I know we have been through so much. But I assure you, Mr. Ellison and Mr. Leroux will run this magnificent place as I have ran it for the many years I have been here. I bid you al farewell and good luck on your performance."

"Oh I shall greatly miss you Mr. Richardson sir." cried Carlotta.

Meg and Christine both rolled their eyes.

"Oh before I forget, Mr. Ellison and Mr. Leroux, this is Miss. Carlotta Giudecelli, the Opera House's number one star. The best voice in all of France." said Mr. Richardson.

The two new owners came and shook her hand.

"Oh Miss. Giudecelli, please do us all the pleasure and sing for us." said Mr. Leroux.

"Indeed. Sing!" cried Mr. Ellison.

Carlotta smirked as she cleared her throat and stood comfortably and began to sing her song.

Meg watched her in disgust. She felt that Christine deserved the role more than her. Christine had a voice of an angel. She truly had a gift from god himself. Christine hit Meg in the arm.

"Behave." she whispered to her friend. Meg obeyed and uncrossed her arms as she stood watching the girl perform.

Suddenly Meg heard a sound coming above her where the scene crew worked in order to move the props and curtains. She looked up and saw nothing but darkness. She thought she had possibly made up the noises until she heard them again.

'Strange that sounds like someone cutting rope... SHIT!'

Meg watched as one of the scenes fell almost falling on some of the actors standing watching Carlotta sing.

"That's it i'm done! This has been happening since I first worked here. I'm sorry Sir but I am done with this blasted haunted Opera House." screamed Carlotta.

"Well that's my cue to go. Good luck Mr. Ellison and Mr. Leroux." said Mr. Richardson as he left the stage towards the exit. Gone for good.

"Please Miss. Guidecelli, be reasonable-" cried Mr. Ellison.

"I have been reasonable for the seven years that I have worked here and I am done with this ghost of the Opera House." she interrupted.

"Miss. Guidecelli tomorrow is the first show. Please reconsider." cried Mr Leroux.

"My mind is set. Your show will just have to get bad reviews with out mua." she said. She looked over to her right. "Jennifer my coat if you will." she yelled. A skinny girl came out running with her fur coat as she put it around her.

Carlotta turned to her left and with her nose up high, left the stage and towards the exit of the Opera House.

"Oh no no no no. This can't be happening. Just right before a show. NO NO NO NO!" cried Mr Ellison.

"Get a hold of yourself man. We English don't give up. Get up." yelled Mr. Leroux trying to get Mr. Ellison to snap out of it.

Meg looked at Christine and smile. This would be Christine's opportunity. Oh life was good now. The bitch was gone and Christine would take her place that was rightfully hers to begin with.

Christine looked over at he friend that was staring at her and saw the little twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't you dare Meg." whispered Christine.

"Chris can- Oh I mean Christine can take the role. She's been taking lessons for some time now. Her voice is perfect for the part." cried Meg.

The two men looked over at Meg and then the petite girl she was pointing to.

"What is your name Miss?" said Mr. Leroux approaching her.

"C-Christine N-Noelle." stuttered Christine.

"Please sing for us Miss Noelle." said Mr Leroux.

"There's no way she can possibly sing I mean look at her she doe-"

"Let her sing." said Ms. Giry.

The two men looked at the creepy woman and back at Christine.

"Who was your teacher?" asked Mr. Ellison.

"I-I don't know his name." murmured Christine.

"Well let us see then." said Mr. Leroux.

Christine hesitated and looked over at her friend Meg. Meg smiled at her and motioned for her to go on and show them. Christine gulped and walked to the center of the stage to face the invisible audience.

She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_"Think of me_

_think of me fondly, when_

_we've said goodbye_

_remember me_

_once in a while, please_

_promise me you'll try."_

Everyone was surprised at her angelic voice. They were just hypnotized by her song. The two men nodded and knew she was the one to replace Carlotta. Meg grinned and was jumping in the air for her as if her favorite American Football team just won the Super Bowl. She stopped once people were beginning to stare at her.

_"When you find,_

_that once again you long_

_to take your heart back,_

_and be free_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me."_

**xXx**

"Where the hell did you learn to sing like that Chris?" smiled Meg as she was walking up the stairs to her apartment with Chris following right behind her.

"I-I have a teacher." she smiled still shook up from the fact she would be playing the lead.

"Well who because let me tell you, you sure as hell didn't get that from my shitty lessons." she laughed "Who the lucky guy? Hell he deserves the Teacher of the Year Award."

Christine smiled. "I honestly don't know the man Meg."

"Then how did you meet him?" she asked as she put her key in to unlock her door.

"At the Opera House... After hours." she said as she walked in after Meg and locked her door.

Meg dropped her keys on the floor in shock.

"Y-you've met him?"

Christine looked confused. "Well I heard his voice and he instructed me. I've never seen his face or anything. It's as if he's a ghost."

Meg went pale and picked up her keys.

"What's wrong Meg?" asked Christine.

Meg went to sit on her sofa as she was looking for words to say to Christine.

"Have you ever heard of the Phantom?" she asked.

"No... Who's that?" asked Christine as she sat on one of the chairs across from Meg.

"In 1870, when the Opera House was really popular back then, there was this guy who was called the Phantom. He haunted the theater and killed those that apposed him or tried to take his lover away. They say he was so disfigured that he hid his face behind this mask and wouldn't let anyone dare touch it or get near it."

"Why would he do such horrid things?" she asked

"He was in love with this girl and would stop at nothing to have her. He did everything for her but in the end, she went for her childhood lover since she feared the Phantom from all the horrible things he did and shit like that. She died in 1919 and legend says that on the date of her death, there is always a red rose left at her grave site. Scary huh?"

"Ok first of all how did you hear such rubbish Meg? And second, do you honestly think he lives? I mean it's 1960 for heavens sake!"

Meg laughed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me but it's true. Before you came here, I was already dancing for the Opera House and the girls would tell me this story all the time in order to do good in the show or else he'd kill me for causing the show to get bad reviews and what not. I always thought it was total bull shit too till I saw him. I really did! He had the mask covering his face and I heard him laugh too. He's real!"

"Meg he'd be too old to even move around like that. It was probably your mind playing tricks on you." said Christine as she got up from the chair and towards her room.

"I saw him cut the line today." Christine stopped and looked back at her friend sitting on the sofa. "He's real. And I think he was the one who was teaching you." she said as she too got up and walked to her room. "Just something to think about you know. Good night Chris." Meg disappeared into her room leaving Christine out in the hall still.

She wondered if the story could be true. But it was highly unlikely as a person couldn't possibly live that long. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was getting late. She had to get plenty of rest to prepare for her performance tomorrow.

Her dream would finally become reality...


	2. The Music of the Night

"_We never said_

_our love was evergreen_

_or as unchanging as the sea..._

_but if you can still remember,_

_stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen,_

_don't think about the things_

_which might have been_

_Think of me_

_think of me waking, silent_

_and resigned..._

_imagine me, trying too hard to_

_put you from my mind..._

_Recall those days,_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things_

_we'll never do..._

_there will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you_

_We never said_

_our love was evergreen_

_or as unchanging as the sea..._

_but please promise me,_

_that sometimes_

_you will think of me"_

The crowd went wild as Christine took a bow and had flowers thrown at her feet. The curtains slowly descended until finally she no longer saw the audience before her.

"Holy shit Chris that was awesome!" yelled Meg as she tackled her in a hug. "You were magnificent you knocked them dead!"

"Ahem." came a voice. Meg looked over and saw the dance instructor and backed off.

"Please watch your tongue Miss. Stark. I will not have such out bursts from my dancers." Ms. Giry said scornfully.

Meg backed away from Christine and gave Ms. Giry a dirty look.

"My you do have such a voice Miss. Noelle and might I say that I am highly impressed with your performance. I'm sure your teacher is as well." smirked Ms. Giry as she walked away so the owners of the Opera House would talk to her.

"That was bloody amazing! The best! And not a single refund!" yelled Mr. Ellison.

"But besides that, madame that was truly the best performance I have seen in all my life. And may I remind you I am greatly old and have seen the plays. But by far that has been the best performance since, well, since the Hannibal was played here in the Opera House. Oh those were the years. Anyhow, congratulation Miss. Noelle." he bowed before her.

Christine smiled as she said thank you to everyone congratulating her.

"Now there is no time for fun. I saw many of you out of time in your steps. So we will be practicing until closing to fix that. Come along now." said Ms. Giry as she began to walk off the stage along with the 12 girls following her. Meg stayed behind.

"You'll wait up right?" she asked her friend.

"Of course, you know I hate walking back to our apartment alone like that Meg." she smiled. "I'll be waiting in my room till then. Just come get me when she's done with you."

"She'll probably drag me down to hell." laughed Meg. Christine tried hard not to laugh but with how Meg was, she couldn't help it.

"Miss. Stark, we are waiting for you." yelled Ms. Giry.

Meg smiled at Christine and ran off to join the rest of the dancers. Christine walked into her dressing room and sat down on one of the chairs. She began to remove the make up from her face when she started hearing things in her dressing room. She turned to see behind her, but there was nothing. When she turned back, she noticed a red rose with a yellow note under it. She grabbed it and read it.

_Such a magnificent performance my Angel_

_This is for you my dear_

_Till we meet again_

_Soon..._

Christine smiled and knew it was from her Angel of music. Her teacher. She grabbed and smelled the flower. She was hoping she could finally meet the mysterious man since he did say they would meet again soon. It was bound to happen today. It only seemed logical as she did perform for the first time. He should after all properly congratulate her by letting her see him.

Suddenly a knock came from her door. Hoping it was her angel of music, she ran towards the door excited to finally see him. Her excitement soon faded as she saw a strange young man in front of her instead. Though she never really saw her mysterious man, she knew it wasn't him. There was no way. He seemed way to familiar.

"Christine? Do you remember me?" asked the stranger. Christine just looked at him confused at who this stranger was.

"We lived in Bordeaux when we were little. We lived next door to each other." He said smiling hoping she would remember him. She finally did.

"Oh Andre it's really you! Oh god I haven't seen you since I was eleven!" she smiled.

"Well of course, that's when you left for Paris to join the Opera House." he smiled "I'll never forget that day. I vowed to find you again and now here I am."

Christine smiled. It surely had been so long since she saw her dear friend Andre. Though he was five years older than her, they would always play together and were inseparable. It wasn't till her father decided she had a chance at the Opera House that they moved. She remembered the tears she cried at the thought of leaving her friend and little crush. After all, Andre was indeed her first love.

"It's so good to see you again Andre." she smiled "Will you be staying long in Paris?" she asked.

"Only temporarily. I do have some business to attend to here in Paris for some time then I will be returning back to Bordeaux. I was hoping we could catch up on lost times." he smiled.

"Of course we can but-"

"Perfect get dressed, we'll go out for dinner as a celebration for such a wonderful performance." He said as he began to walk away.

"But-"

"Hurry now before the restaurants close Christine!" he yelled as he disappeared down the hall of the theatre.

Christine sighed. The problem with Andre is that he never took the time to listen. He just went with what ever with out taking the time to listen to others. He had always been like that since they were kids. Never letting her or anyone finish their sentence at all.

She closed the door to her room and began to change out of her dress and into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She was about to reach down and grab her jacket when she heard a voice singing.

_"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ..._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ..._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..."_

She stood up. She knew that voice. It was her mystery man; Her teacher. She walked towards the grand mirror that was in her room and looked closely at her reflection. Suddenly she saw an image of a man with a mask covering one side of his face. She jumped a little but relaxed as he continued his song.

_"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ..._

_Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ..."_

The man held out his hand towards her. She reached out to take his hand when she heard knocking on her door again. She looked towards her door.

"Christine are you ready?" came Andre's voice.

The man continued his song.

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -_

_Christine turned to face the man again. She reached out her hand as it went through the mirror until she met with the man's warm soft hand._

_and listen to the music of the night ..."_

**xXx**

"Christine? Are you there?" said Andre as he stood outside of her door. He had his ear against the door and could hear a voice.

"Who's there with you?" he asked a little worried at the fact she wouldn't respond to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a voice. Andre turned to find Meg standing in her costume glaring at him. "If I fuckin' find her in there crying, your ass is mine white boy got that!" she said holding her fist up.

"Ugh stupid American's," he murmured under his breath "I am Christine's child hood friend Andre. I came to take her out for some dinner but she's not responding."

Meg looked him over. She really didn't believe his story.

"Well she walks with me to our apartment so I highly doubt she would be going with you to dinner and second, she wouldn't leave with out me. She's afraid of walking out at this hour by herself. Thats why we walk together now get out of my way weak ass." she pushed through Andre and tried to open the door but noticed it was locked.

"Uh I believe the door is lock." he smirked.

"Well no shit Sherlock." she said as she pushed against the door with all her weight till it opened up. She looked over at Andre who was amazed at her strength.

"And they say American's can't do shit." it was her turn to smirk now. But it soon faded as she noticed Christine wasn't in her room.

"Christine!" she yelled out. "Where are you? Christine?" Meg began looking around her room and closet as Andre made his way towards her little dresser and picked up the red rose and yellow paper.

He read it and began to get a little jealous. Had she run away with someone else? Was he too late?

He walked out the door with out a word to Meg. She got upset at the fact he just gave up and left.

"Bastard."

**xXx**

Christine followed the masked man down many corridors till they reached a boat. He let go of her hand to get in first then reached out to help her onto the boat. At first she hesitated and wanted to go back knowing Andre and possibly Meg had noticed she had gone missing. But when she looked back at the man, she felt safe.

She took his hand and once on the boat, sat down as he paddled away from the ledge and towards the darkness.

It didn't take long till they arrived at the man's destination. The gates were lifted as the boat passed through and entered a room where the man had lived filled with mirrors and props from the shows. Though the location was horrid, the place didn't seem to look scary at all.

The man pulled up near the ledge and helped Christine out of the boat. As he helped her, she tripped and almost fell. But the man had caught her. Christine looked into his light brown eyes that caught her attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice low and gentleman like.

Christine just stood there looking at the man and taking in his features. He seemed to have been twenty-four from the look of it; The same age as Andre. He had a white mask covering his left side of his face. He wore what looked like an outfit from the 1800's or a costume from a play that wasn't suppose to match their time. But over all, he looked so handsome that Christine truly thought it was some sort of guardian angel sent by her deceased mother who was in heaven.

"Are you alright?" he asked again a little louder, thinking that she didn't hear the first time.

"Y-yes..." she whispered finally snapping out of it. "Wh-ho are you?" she asked as he lifted her up and led her to a chair she could sit on.

"I am Anthony. The Phantom of the Opera house." he stated as Christine sat down.

She remembered Meg's story she told her last night about the phantom from 1870. Could this really be that same phantom who had terrorized the people of the theatre?

"The one that killed all those people in 1870!" she gasped.

The phantom looked at her confused.

"I'd be more than a hundred years old if I was." he laughed "I am only twenty-four. You mistaken me for a different phantom that haunted the Opera House before me. Erik was his name."

Christine stayed quiet, not believing the phantom.

"I understand if you do not believe me Christine but I am not Erik. He died I believe ten years after his lover died."

"B-but the rumors say that a red rose is left there every year on the day of her death!" she cried.

"I continue his legacy." he said "I understand him more than anyone could." He touched the side of his face covered by the mask.

"You're deformed like him." she said

The phantom sighed. "Yes. The world is not yet ready to see such deformity. That is why I hide here in the Opera House."

"So you're the reason we save box five when we perform?"

The phantom nodded. "I do enjoy performances from time to time. So far the old owner has obeyed my requests. I don't know if I will have any luck with the new ones." he laughed.

"Because of you, I got the lead. You taught me everything I know." she smiled.

"You're a beautiful girl Christine, you have such great talent that it would be a waste to not use it." he looked at her "I have been watching you since you arrived to the house and I've been drawn to you since Christine." he confessed.

"I-I have too. I have been looking forward to meeting you Anthony."

Anthony grabbed her hand and bent down on one leg so he could be eye to eye with Christine.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ..._

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ..._

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -_

_the darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me ..."_

He sang looking into her eyes. Though he had hardly talked to her before in person. He felt the pull towards her. He had loved her since he first saw her and knew that such passion would never fade. He needed her more than anything as he felt he found his missing piece that no longer would he remain in darkness since he found his light. He would not end up like the old phantom, he would never lose this girl. This angel. His angel.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_let your darker side give in to the power of_

_the music that I sing - the power of the music of the night ..."_

Christine sang as she stared down into his eyes. She too felt the pull. She trusted this man and swore to not listen to such other stories about him. She had read about love at first sight but thought she would never experience something like that. That i t was only meant for the story books. But there she stood in love with this man from the moment she had heard his voice. This angel of the opera house. The phantom of the opera house. Her phantom.

_"You alone can make my song take flight -_

_help me make the music of the night ..."_

They sang together.


End file.
